1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for one button-based heterogeneous barcode integration authentication/approval, and more particularly, to a system and method for one button-based heterogeneous barcode integration authentication/approval which is capable of providing a one-button integration authentication/approval service for a heterogeneous barcode with existing barcode authentication affiliated stores infrastructures utilized as they are, and exchanging barcodes of existing gift certificates, coupons, pre-paid cards, credit cards, etc. possessed by a user for heterogeneous barcodes through a gateway operator server.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent rapid spread of smart phones and increase in speed (3G, LTE, etc.) of mobile communications, various forms of services have been released and commercialized in coupon and settlement markets.
Particularly, an E-wallet service which is downloaded in the form of an application in a smart phone and carries various kinds of coupons, gift certificates, pre-paid cards, credit cards, etc., in the form of a barcode for convenient use with no wallet has been spread and in wide use. For example, E-wallets such as “Smart wallet” of SKP, “Olleh wallet” of KT, “Samsung wallet” of Samsung Group, and other E-wallets of credit card companies, banks and so on have been released and used.
In this manner, services of coupons, gift certificates, cards and so on defined with paper, serial numbers, plastic cards, chip cards and so on in the past are being issued in a variety of E-wallets in the form of a “barcode” without difficulty.
However, as barcode issuers (coupon companies, gift certificates companies, card companies and so on) have been increased indiscriminately, barcode numbers might be overlapped in use of affiliated stores, which may result in poor transaction stability and confusion of users and affiliated stores due to frequent transaction failure.
In addition, there is a need for a technical interlocking of affiliated stores and corresponding POS systems which can use barcodes issued by barcode issuers. That is, even when barcode issuers issue barcodes, there is a difficulty in recruitment of affiliated stores and interlocking with existing POS systems. In addition, barcodes used for settlement are exposed to a risk of copy.
In addition, barcode issuers may take financial burdens and a lot of manpower to construct a separate system for barcode issuance, management and authentication. Moreover, much time and labor have to be taken for independent development of a new POS system and interlocking affiliated store POS server and terminals